¡Atrapados!
by mary-loki
Summary: One-Shot. Hermione jamás pensó que terminaría encerrada, atrapada en un ascensor, ni más ni menos que con Draco Malfoy jugando a Verdad o Consecuencia. Mucho menos si se trataba de una ciudad Muggle. DMxHG


**Holaa! Bueno... primer one shot e historia de Harry Potter =P Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado! =) ... UA (Universo Alterno) ... Siento si hay algo de OCC u.u**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. **

* * *

**One-Shot**

**_¡Atrapados!_**

Viernes por la noche.

Último día de aquella horrible semana. Ahora tendría todo el fin de semana para descansar y esperaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, la molestara.

Había pasado una semana horrible. Y ni hablar de la semana anterior. ¡Estaba exhausta! Quería llegar a su departamento, ponerse su pijama y echarse en la cama a dormir y no levantarse hasta el mediodía de la mañana siguiente.

Esa semana no había sido solamente horrible, sino también cansador. En San Mungo – ella era una Sanadora desde hacía tres años y una muy buena – habían llegado varias personas presentando _Viruela de Dragón_. Al parecer pronto habría una epidemia en el mundo de los magos. No solo eso, también habían personas que presentaban _Spattergroit_ una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, pero por suerte no eran tantos los infectados con esa enfermedad como los que presentaban _Viruela de Dragón_.

Y no solo eso la tenía cansada – ya que tenía muchos pacientes que diagnosticar y hacerse cargo de ellos y su papeleo - , también tenía que mostrar a los nuevos estudiantes, los que serían sanadores en algunos años. Su jefe, al ser la bruja más inteligente, le pidió – fue más una orden – que se hiciera cargo de los nuevos estudiantes, que les respondiera sus dudas, les hiciera un horario para las rondas que tenían que hacer por la noche, etc. Y todo eso cansaba. En verdad lo hacía.

Pero por suerte ahora llegaba el fin de semana y no tenía que hacer nada de eso. Descansaría durante todo el día o tal vez les haría una visita a sus amigos.

Llegó al edificio en el que vivía. Luego de terminar Hogwarts, luego de la Guerra contra Voldemort, había decidido irse a vivir a la ciudad Muggle. Había extrañado mucho aquella ciudad. Además así le era más fácil visitar a sus padres y el mundo mágico no le quedaba tan lejos. Estaba a tan solo una aparición o sino a través de la Red Flu.

Entró en el edificio, saludó al portero y se dirigió al ascensor. Lo malo de vivir en aquel edificio era que vivía en el piso 7 y si algún día el ascensor dejaba de funcionar, tendría que ir por las escaleras y eso seguramente la cansaría aún más.

Se adentró en al ascensor y apretó el número de su destino y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero antes de que éstas pudieran un par de manos blancas las detuvieron y éstas se volvieran a abrir.

En ascensor entró un hombre muy apuesto. Cabello rubio platinado, largo y que caía a un lado de su ojo derecho, alto, ojos grises penetrantes e intensos, una sensual sonrisa en el rostro. ¡Y ni hablar de su cuerpo! Era fornido, con músculos – pero no tanto, no era extremadamente grande y ancho – delgado. Llevaba unos jeans azules, zapatillas deportivas y una remera negra que acentuaba su pecho y podía notar que tenía _6 pack abs_. Ese hombre era el sueño de toda mujer.

Quitó su vista del cuerpo de aquél hombre y la desvió, avergonzada. ¡Cómo se podía quedar mirando así a un extraño! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba ese hombre se le hacía extrañamente conocido. _Sí, claro, Hermione, si lo conocieras no lo olvidarías ¿no?_ Le dijo su subconsciente – ¡No estaba loca! Si eso es lo que se estaban preguntando, tan solo era su consciencia la que hablaba – y tenía razón. No podría olvidar a alguien así, pero aún así aún se le hacía familiar. Cabello rubio, ojos grises, pálido, sonrisa sensual… ¡No! Gritó en su mente. No podía ser ¿o sí? No, no, no. Ese no podía ser Malfoy, de ninguna manera. Pero era tan parecido a él. Y no importaba que no lo viera desde hacía años, él seguía igual, aunque más grande y crecido. _Y mucho más apuesto de lo que era_, le susurró su consciencia. Ella la mandó a callar.

Miró al hombre – posiblemente Malfoy – quien estaba ahora a su lado. Aún mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, definitivamente Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó como tonta. Él la miró sobresaltado, lo había sorprendido. La miró de arriba abajo. Se sintió levemente avergonzada, pero a la vez halagada. Parecía gustarle lo que veía. Detuvo su mirada en sus ojos color chocolate. Un brillo de sorpresa apareció en los grises de él. La había reconocido.

-¿Granger?- preguntó este sorprendido. No era extraño que la reconociera al instante, ya que había cambiado en esos años. Su cabello que antes era puro frizz e indomable, ahora caía sobre su espalda en suaves bucles, ahora usaba maquillaje, pero no tanto, ella no se maquillaba como payaso como algunas que veía – antes, en sus días en Hogwarts, ni se dignaba a ponerse siquiera delineador - , ya no usaba ropa dos veces su talla, ahora usaba su propia talla – todo a causa de Ginny, su mejor amiga – y aquella ropa acentuaba sus curvas. Ahora llevaba puesto un jean azul oscuro que acentuaba sus piernas y trasero y una blusa roja, escote en V, aunque no mostraba mucho, mostraba lo suficiente.

Volvió a escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó. Enarcó una ceja. ¿Que qué hacía ella aquí? Más bien la pregunta sería ¿Qué hacía _él aquí_? ¡Era la ciudad Muggle, por Merlín!

-Yo vivo aquí, Malfoy- dijo ella como si fuera obvio. Y lo era.- mejor dicho, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- le preguntó con sincera curiosidad. Jamás se habría imaginado a _Malfoy_ en una ciudad Muggle.

-Yo también vivo aquí Granger- le respondió él también como si fuera obvio- al parecer somos vecinos- le dijo con una sonrisa ladina. Ella palideció. ¿Vecina de Malfoy? ¡No! Ahora jamás podría descansar luego del trabajo. Luego recordó lo que en verdad quería saber.

-No quise decir eso- dijo haciendo caso omiso a lo de ser vecinos- quise decir que ¿qué haces tú aquí, en una ciudad y edificio muggle? – preguntó. En verdad quería saber. La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó y la miró directamente a los ojos. No podía apartar la mirada. La tenía como hipnotizada.

-Solo quise un cambio, Granger, y venir a vivir a una ciudad muggle me pareció lo mejor, además no es tan malo- le respondió sin apartar la mirada.- No sigas viviendo en el pasado, Granger, ya no me importa más eso de la sangre, muggles, hijo de muggles, ya no me importa desde hace _años_- le dijo mirándola intensamente.

Hermione al mirarlo a los ojos sabía que decía la verdad. Logró apartar la vista, no soportaba verlo. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Ya habían subido 4 pisos, faltaban 3.

De repente se produjo un movimiento brusco en el ascensor y las luces comenzaron titilar. Hermione perdió el equilibrio y Malfoy quedó pegado contra la pared. Ella tropezó y cayó sobre algo fuerte y duro. El movimiento se detuvo y las luces quedaron apagadas.

-¡Mmf!- la voz de Hermione era amortiguada por aquello contra lo que había chocado.

Sintió algo rodear su cintura. Era brazos. Entonces contra lo que había chocado era… ¡el pecho de Malfoy! Miró hacia arriba con el rostro sonrojado. Por suerte la oscuridad impedía a Malfoy verlo. Soltó un suspiro. Se sentía muy bien estar en los brazos de Malfoy. Soltó un respingo ante aquel pensamiento. ¡No, no, no! No se sentía para nada bien, para nada.

Volvió a mirarlo y ésta vez él también la miraba. Intentó separarse, pero su agarre era muy fuerte. Con un voz un tanto temblorosa habló.

-Mmm… M-Malfoy… ¿me sueltas?- preguntó.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía y aflojó su agarre en la cintura.

-Oh, sí… lo siento, Granger- dijo y la dejó ir.

Hermione quedó anonadada. ¿Malfoy se había disculpado? Wow, eso era nuevo. Al parecer sí había cambiado o al menos, _algo_ había cambiado.

Pensó en sus fuertes brazos. Quería volver a estar entre ellos. Volvió a sonrojarse y volvió a agradecer a la oscuridad que los rodeaba. ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Oscuridad? ¡Pero si hasta hacía unos minutos el ascensor estaba completamente iluminado! El ascensor… Soltó un gritito ahogado.

-¡El ascensor se detuvo!- dijo en voz alta. Malfoy la miró con una ceja alzada, como si fuera tonta.

-¿De verdad, Granger? ¡No lo había notado!- dijo con sarcasmo y rolando los ojos.

Ella frunció levemente el ceño. No había cambiado completamente, solo _algo_. Aquél chico arrogante y sarcástico aún seguía en él.

Decidió no contestarle y se dirigió hacia el panel con botones del ascensor. Apretaría el botón de emergencia. Esperaba que funcionara. Lo apretó varias veces. No tenía idea de si había funcionado. Soltó otro suspiro. Se apoyó contra la pared opuesta a la que estaba Malfoy. Miraba al piso. Sabía que si lo miraba no podría apartar la mirada. Ella podía sentir su intensa mirada en ella, pero no cedería.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Malfoy volvió a hablar.

-Oye Granger ¿no tienes uno de esos artefactos que los muggles usan para comunicarse? No recuerdo como se llamaban, pero seguro entiendes a qué me refiero ¿no?- le preguntó. Ella por fin levantó la mirada.

-¿Un celular?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, eso- le respondió él- yo todavía tengo que conseguirme uno de esos- susurró. Parecía hablar consigo mismo.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó. No entendía para qué le preguntaba eso el rubio. Al parecer estar allí encerrada con Malfoy le afectaba. Él la miró como si fuera tonta.

-¿Para qué?- repitió su pregunta- pues para que llames a uno de tus amigos y vengan a ayudarnos- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo que quizá lo era. Volvió a sonrojarse. ¡Cómo podía ser tan estúpida!

Sacó el celular de su bolso. Buscó el número de Ginny. Seguramente los chicos, Harry y Ron, estarían en el departamento de Aurors haciendo su trabajo. Marcó el número. Esperaba que Ginny atendiera porque ya le quedaba poca batería y su celular podría apagarse. En el tercer pitido ella le respondió.

-¿Ginny?... Si, soy yo… no, no, estoy bien, o más o menos bien…- dijo lanzándole una rápida mirada a Malfoy. Éste le sonrió-…no, solo tuve un pequeño problema… no, no es tan grave, pero sí importante… estoy atascada en el ascensor… ¡No grites, Ginny!... ya dije que estoy bien…- dijo rolando los ojos. Malfoy soltó una risita y ella sonrió levemente. Le gustaba su risa.- …debes venir a mi edificio y avisar en la sala principal… sí, ya lo apreté, pero al parecer no funciona… estoy atascada en el cuarto piso… ¿cuánto crees que puede tardar?... ¡¿Una hora?!... ¿No están Harry o Ron?.... diablos, bueno, está bien, te espero, adiós- dijo y colgó. Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Y?- preguntó el rubio.

-Llegará en una hora- dijo y guardó su celular.

Pasaron 20 minutos más en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Malfoy fue quien habló.

-¿Y qué has hecho desde Hogwarts, Granger?- preguntó. Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¿De verdad quería hablar con ella? Bueno, no le quedaba otra. Estaba demasiado aburrida.

-Pues comencé a estudiar para ser Sanadora y terminé mis estudios hace tres años y ahora trabajo en el piso de Enfermedades Mágicas, me vine a vivir en la ciudad muggle, hace siete años, sigo siendo mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley y ahora aquí me ves- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿y tú?- le preguntó.

-A ver, terminé Hogwarts, mi padre fue a Azkaban y recibió el beso de los Dementores, luego seguí viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy con mi madre, por más que odie ese lugar no podía dejar sola a mi madre, ella se encontraba muy mal después de lo de mi padre, comencé mi entrenamiento para ser Auror- antes esto Hermione quedó sorprendida. ¿Draco Malfoy un Auror? Quien lo diría.- Sí, Granger un Auror- dijo al ver su expresión- me gradué como Auror hace cuatro años y ahora aquí me ves, vivo en una ciudad muggle- terminó.

-¿Dejaste a tu madre sola en la Mansión Malfoy?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Aunque no es de tu incumbencia, sí la dejé allí, pero por petición de ella, ella quería que hiciera mi vida- dijo restándole importancia.

-Ah- fue lo único que logró decir. Esto se ganó otros 15 minutos en silencio y Malfoy fue quien lo rompió, nuevamente.

-Juguemos a algo, Granger- dijo. Tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos que hacía que no confiara mucho en él.

-¿No estamos un poco grandes para jugar?- preguntó.

-Oh, vamos, Granger, es solo para pasar el tiempo- le respondió rolando los ojos.

Ella suspiró. Si para pasar el tiempo tenían que jugar, entonces jugarían. No soportaba estar en silencio. Ella asintió y la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó. Algo se traía entre manos y ella lo sabía.

-Juguemos a verdad o consecuencia- sentenció.

-¡Ja! Claro que no, Malfoy, ya no somos adolescentes- se negó.

-Vamos Granger, es solo un juego- dijo acercándose un poco a ella, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa.- ¿Tienes miedo?- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

¿Miedo, ella? ¡Ja! Claro que no. Es solo que no quería jugar un juego tan tonto como ese.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió ella con ojos entrecerrados. Lo miraba fijamente.

-Entonces juguemos- dijo- yo voy primero, ¿verdad o consecuencia?- dijo sin esperar respuesta de ella. Se dio por vencida. Jamás lograría convencer a Malfoy de cambiar de juego.

-Verdad- dijo en un suspiro.

-A ver, Granger, ¿es verdad que en el verano de quinto año, Krum te invitó a su casa en Bulgaria y luego te acostaste con él?- le preguntó divertido. Ella tan solo roló los ojos. ¿De verdad había creído esos estúpidos rumores que corrieron sobre ella? Era un idiota.

-La primera parte sí es verdad, eso de que me acosté con él, no lo es- sentenció ella.

-Claro, Granger- dijo divertido. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Es verdad- le dijo ella. Continuó.- Mi turno ¿verdad o consecuencia?- preguntó.

-Verdad- le respondió él con calma.

-¿Es verdad, que en el baile de cuarto año, en el que fuiste con Pansy Parkinson, cuando éste terminó y ella intentó besarte, tú escapaste despavorido hacia la habitación de Slytherin?- preguntó con una risita. ¡Ese había sido uno de los mejores rumores sobre el Príncipe de Slytherin! Además, ¡tendrían que haber visto la cara de Parkinson cuando todos se enteraron!

-Verdad- respondió con el ceño fruncido y ella rió más fuerte. ¡Entonces sí era verdad! Ella no creía mucho en los rumores y menos si quien los comenzaba era Lavender Brown.- No te rías Granger- dijo y bufó- cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo si hubieran estado en mis zapatos, Pansy era una chica bonita, pero en cuanto apretó sus labios contra los míos, ugh, fue lo peor que me pasó- dijo temblando ante el recuerdo. Eso hizo que Hermione riera aún más y él la miró ceñudo, pero segundos después comenzó a reír con ella.

Al terminar de reír continuaron con su juego durante 10 minutos. No solo dijeron verdades, también cumplieron algunas consecuencias. En el caso de Hermione, Malfoy había hecho que se sentara sobre su regazo durante los próximos dos turnos. No había sido tan malo como había pensado. El regazo de Malfoy era bastante cómodo. Y en el caso de Draco, Hermione había hecho que se disculpara con ella, de rodillas, por todo lo que le había hecho en sus años de Hogwarts. Bueno, casi había hecho que le suplicara por sus disculpas, pero ella no era tan mala.

Sorprendentemente Malfoy lo hizo. Había quedado boquiabierta al ver que se ponía de rodillas y juntaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando y realmente parecía arrepentido. Ella jamás creyó que él lo haría. Ahora era el turno de Draco.

-Bueno, Hermione- le dijo. Otra de las consecuencias –en primer lugar hecha por Draco- era que se llamaran por sus nombres.- déjame pensar en alguna consecuencia, a ver, ¿qué harás…?- se preguntaba a sí mismo. De repente, una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y un brillo travieso apareció en su rostro.

Oh, oh. ¿Qué le haría hacer?

-Hermione, tienes que…besarme- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ella lo miró con ojos como platos. ¿Besarlo? ¡Ni loca!

-No, me rehúso- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Draco comenzó a acercarse a ella hasta posicionarse frente a ella. La tenía atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Podía sentir el olor de su colonia. Era un olor delicioso. La atraía hacia él, pero ella se resistió. Lo escuchó susurrar cerca de su rostro.

-No puedes rehusarte, Hermione- le dijo- yo no lo hice en ningún momento- le recordó. Y tenía razón. Él siempre cumplió. Suspiró y se sonrojó levemente. Tendría que besar a Draco Malfoy. ¿No sería tan malo, no?- estoy esperando, Hermione- volvió a susurrar. Tembló. Él sonrió.

Lo miró a los ojos determinada y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Cerró los ojos antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él. Eran muy suaves y cálidos. Llevó sus brazos hacia su cuello y lo rodeó. Él apoyó sus manos sobre su cintura.

Movió sus labios contra los de él de forma lenta y él le correspondió. Mmm, besaba muy bien. Al parecer aquellos rumores en Hogwarts sobre que él besaba más que bien – y no solo besaba- eran verdad.

El beso aumentó su velocidad. Sintió su lengua en su labio inferior, pidieron permiso para entrar y ella se lo concedió. Su lengua, húmeda y caliente, saboreó toda su cavidad y la hizo suspirar. Él también suspiró. Sus manos acariciaban su cintura y amenazaban con colarse por su blusa, pero a ella no le importaba. Solo le importaba besar a Draco Malfoy.

La lengua de él se encontró con la de ella y se entrelazaron, jugando, saboreándose. Lo escuchó soltar un pequeño gemido y eso la incitó a soltar uno ella. Estaba tan concentrada en besarlo que no se dio cuenta – ni él tampoco- de que el ascensor había vuelto a funcionar y ahora subía al séptimo piso.

Ellos continuaron con lo suyo. Ninguno notó que el ascensor había parado nuevamente y que las puertas se abrían. Solo lo notaron cuando escucharon una voz sorprendida.

-¡Hermione! ¡Malfoy!- dijo una voz femenina. Ambos se detuvieron, congelados. Miraron hacia donde provenía la voz.

Era Ginny. Su rostro estaba sorprendido, pero en un segundo cambió. Enarcó una ceja y una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. Sus manos en su cintura y los miraba a ambos con expresión divertida, no molesta.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente y Draco soltó una risita nerviosa. Ambos se habían olvidado de Ginny. Ambos soltaron una maldición.

-¡Diablos!- dijeron al unísono. Ginny tan solo rió al ver sus rostros…

* * *

**Bueno... aca se terminó el One Shot, aunque supongo q ya se dieron cuenta de eso =P bueno... espero q les haya gustado! =) como dije, es el primer one shot de Harry Potter que escribo =] Me gustaría saber qué piensan! asi q espero q dejen sus opiniones en un review! =] Bueno... me despido! Nos leemos en algun otro one shot o historia! =P Se cuidan y gracias x leer! xauuu...**


End file.
